It's Like You Don't Even Know Me
by melzx03
Summary: 2 months ago I found out I'd be maid of honor my best friend's wedding. Problem is, I've loved her fiance for 10 years. One drunken night, I told him, and he hated me. Could my life get any worse? Oneshot, rated for language


A lone woman sat at the bar sipping shot after shot, in attempt to drown out her sorrows. She just found out she was to be the maid of honor at a wedding. A wedding that'd take place in 2 months. The wedding of her best friend and her one true love.

"Life's a bitch…" she slurred to the bartender, who cast a worried glance.

"Sakura, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to fix you another drink. What if Touya finds out…" he started, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"He won't, Yuki, unless you tell him," she murmured, chugging down another shot.

"But how are you getting home?"

"I'll take a taxi. Don't worry, I'm a big girl now…" she defended in her drunken stupor. "Fix me another, onegai…"

Yukito frowned but did as he was told.

"Tomorrow I have to meet up with Mei and the wedding planner…I'm gonna have to see _him_…"

"Sakura, if it _really_ bothers you so much, talk to Meiling. You guys grew up together, she would understand, and maybe even back off-"

Sakura slammed the shot glass on the table. "Yuki what the hell are you blabbering about. Of course she wouldn't, and I'll never tell her. I don't wanna ruin this for her. The past years they've been seeing each other…" her eyes cast downwards as they started filling to the brim with tears again, "…I've never seen her happier, Yuki. She would hate me if I ruined this for her…"

Yukito placed his hand over hers. "She would never hate you…"

Sakura stared down at their hands. "No," she agreed, "But I'd hate myself for ruining her life…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks and chugging down another shot.

**-X-**

The next morning, 27-year-old Kinomoto Sakura woke up the biggest hangover of her life. She groaned in pain when the phone started to ring next to her ear. She tried to ignore it and cover her head with a pillow, but due to her weakened state, the ringing just seemed louder.

With a cry of pain, she reached over for the phone.

"Mmph…" she answered groggily.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Meiling over the line.

Sakura dropped the phone and tumbled out of bed in shock. She simply laid there for a few seconds.

"Ouch…"

"Sakura? Kura? Are you there? Hello?" came the frantic voice of her best friend, Meiling Rae.

"Mmph…hangover…" was all she murmured to the phone as she reached to her bedside cabinet and pulled out the Aspirin.

"What did you go out and get drunk for?" Meiling demanded.

Sakura frowned for a few seconds. "…I don't remember…"

"Well hurry up and get better! I need you down with me at the Wedding Planner's! We'll go to lunch first, 11:30 at the usual, ok?"

"Murgh…" was the only reply.

"…Ok well see you at 11:30!"

"Ja…"

And Meiling hung up. As soon as she did, memories of last night came rushing back to Sakura.

"…Oh shit."

**-X-**

Meiling frowned and hung up. She squeaked when her boyfriend…no, _fiancée_, snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Something happen to Kura?" he asked, trying to mask his concern.

Meiling frowned again in response.

"Syao, she got out and got drunk and now she's suffering the hangover of all hangovers."

Syaoran Li blinked and wondered why his fiancée was so concerned, but then realized what she was thinking. "…Sakura hardly ever drinks, what would make her go out and get _so _drunk?"

"Exactly…" she murmured, and leaned her head on his chest, "I'm worried about her, Syao, she seems so different…"

Syaoran kissed her temple and hugged her to him. "She's your best friend. She'll probably tell you later today."

"I hope so…"

**-X-**

"Kaijuu, are you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up, Touya,"

Touya frowned from across the table. Sister and brother were currently sitting at a table for four in a small outdoor café, as they waited for the new betrothed couple.

Seeing he wasn't gonna do what he was told, Sakura replied with a curt "Time of the month."

Touya then got the point, coughed, and sipped his coffee.

Sakura smiled behind her cup, glad to deter her brother from his question. She loved her brother, but it's just that most of the time he was a pain in the ass.

Both Kinomoto's jumped in surprise when Touya's cell phone started to ring.

"…Lady Marmalade?" Sakura asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up. Moshi…hey…ok I'll tell her. Ja," he hung up the phone.

"…Lady Marmalade?" she repeated.

"Shut up. Get your phone from your car, Syaoran's been trying to get you to pick up for the past 15 minutes."

Sakura was confused. She dug into her bag and realized it wasn't there. _'Shit…'_ Grabbing her keys, she said something along the lines of "Be right back…"

"KAIJUU!" Touya called after her.

**-X-**

Grumbling all the way, Sakura walked to her silver Mercedes and unlocked it, digging around for her phone. Once she found it, she closed the door and locked it, and wheeled around to slam into a guy's chest.

"Sorry," came the muffled response.

"Are you ok?" came a deep voice from up above.

Sakura glanced up and swore mentally. Just the guy she was hoping to avoid unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Are you ok?" he simply repeated, eyes genuinely concerned.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be? I only slammed into your chest, no big; you know I've done klutzier things…"

"I meant last night, what did you go out drinking for?"

Sakura froze and slightly paled. She started laughing nervously.

"Oh come on, it was a Saturday night, I'm single and lonely, and I got bored!"

"So rent a movie! Sakura you know you're a terrible liar…" he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Sakura…you tell Meiling everything, right?"

Sakura relaxed slightly and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Of course."

"You trust me, right?"

"…Of course I do, with my life."

"Then why can't you tell me about what's bugging you?"

Sakura gulped audibly and turned away to give herself time to push back tears without him noticing.

"…It's…complicated…"

Syaoran said nothing, but sighed.

"I'll understand if you're not ready to talk about it now, but when you are…promise me you'll tell me about it?"

Sakura looked up at him and gave the huge mega-watt smile she gave that allowed her to close her eyes to hide the small trace of tears.

"When I'm ready, you'll be one of the first to know, I promise," she said grinning, though she was breaking inside.

Syaoran flashed his infamous player grin and unknowingly made her melt inside.

"Great! Let's go back to the café then before your brother and Meiling think we had run off and eloped or something…"

Sakura let out a hollow laugh.

_'If only…'_

**-X-**

After a painful lunch, Sakura made her way back to her car, and Touya (person who gives Meiling away) sat in the passenger seat while the couple and Eriol (best man) went to Syaoran's car, and they left for the Wedding Planner's.

Both cars arrived at the same time, but the drivers let their passengers off first while they went to go find parking spaces.

_Inside…_

"KONNICHIWA! Welcome to Daidouji Wedding Planning! You must be the Lis-to-be!" cried a beautiful young woman with amethyst colored eyes and smoky waist-long hair, as she glanced at Meiling and…Touya.

"N-no! I'm a friend, I'm not Li," spluttered Touya, as Meiling flushed. Eriol wore an amused grin.

The store owner looked a little embarrassed, "Oh, I'm so sorry…I thought…well silly me, I just thought you two looked so Kawaii together!" she cried, and glanced at Eriol, checking him out, "…are _you_ Mr. Li?"

Eriol shook his head, but still had that grin on his face, and the lady sighed in relief.

"Thank God! Are you still available? Cuz you're one hot stud!" she laughed with a wink. She glanced up at the door when the newcomers came in. "KONNICHIWA! Welcome to Daidouji Wedding Planning! You two have come to the right place to make your dream wedding a reality!" she cried, leaving a spluttered pair.

"No! I'm…"

"Uhh you're mistaken…"

"I'm not…she is…"

"Yeah…"

The storeowner frowned and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh my…I assumed things again, didn't I…"

After getting straight who was who, who was marrying who, and letting the storeowner (Tomoyo) have Eriol's phone number, we'll continue our story.

"Sorry again…" Tomoyo laughed embarrassedly, scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright," Sakura laughed with her, and Meiling nodded happily next to her, Syaoran holding her hand on the other side.

"Now, to business…"

**-X-**

After finding that Sakura and Meiling hit it off with Tomoyo, Meiling demanded she be one of her bridesmaids. After bidding her goodbye, the group went outside.

"Shoot, I forgot my…phone in Miss Daidouji's office. You go on without me, I'll find my own way home," Eriol said hurriedly and waltzed back in.

"You, Kaijuu, are driving back to the café to drop me off for my car, you hear?"

"Aww, Touya," Sakura whined.

"Shut it. Let's go."

Sakura sighed in defeat, and hugged Meiling.

"See you tomorrow at lunch, okay?" she asked, which earned a nod.

"Bye Kura, Touya!" Meiling waved as they walked away.

"Bye," called Syaoran with a small wave of his hand.

Sakura dropped off Touya then made it to work. She drove up to the huge building; home of the Cosmo magazine in which she worked as a model.

"Hey Rika!" she greeted to another old High school friend who worked as a journalist.

"Hey there Kura! Go straight up, you're late!"

"Har har, very funny…" she grumbled and made her way to the elevator to the top floor where her boss was.

"Sakura darling!" the guy exclaimed, running to greet her with a kiss to both cheeks.

Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. "What do I do today?"

"I have only one outfit for you to model today, and then you're free to go till next week!"

Sakura grinned, "Excellent. Shall I go change now?"

Her boss nodded and directed her to the changing rooms. "It's already there hanging."

Sakura nodded and made her way to her own dressing room and stood a little confused, why none of the camera crew was there. She shrugged it off and went in, almost screaming.

"DAISUKE WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Sakura demanded, pulling out the "outfit" he wanted her to model. It really couldn't be called a garment; it was just a whole lot of black lace that hid nothing.

"What? Now hurry up and go change, the cameras are waiting…" he drawled, and she didn't like the way he was looking over her.

"They're not there, you twat, now what the fuck is going on," she snapped, glaring him in the eye.

"Come on, Saku, you know you want this as much as I do…" he almost growled, as he approached her. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes: pure lust.

Her green eyes flared in anger and she slapped him so hard her hand stung like crazy. She threw the "garment" at his feet and kneed him in the crotch.

"I QUIT YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed and went back to the elevator. She went downstairs and found Rika sitting there with a mountain high stack of papers to go through.

"Rika? Quit. Now. Our boss is a total letch."

"What?"

"No time to explain, just get outta here as soon as possible" was all she said as she made her way to the car park.

Rika stared on confused until her boss came flying out the elevator with a red handprint on his face and slightly hunched over.

"Where is she?" he demanded, glaring at the brunette, "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know, but I quit," was her only reply as she gathered her things and left.

Daisuke stared on in disbelief and swore.

**-X-**

To say Sakura was pissed would have to be the understatement of the year. She hurriedly rushed home to change into her sweats and sped over to the gym. She tossed her membership card for verification and made her way to the giant punching bag, and immediately pictured her boss's face on it.

"Stupid…punch…bastard…kick…fucking letch…punch" and it went on and on until a hand grabbed her fist.

"Let the punching bag rest! Geez what's got you PMSing today?"

Sakura glared up at Syaoran's laughing eyes, which stopped laughing once they saw the anger in those beautiful emerald pools. He released her and let her go back to punching and kicking."

"I'm _not_ punch in the mood punch" and she gave one last kick which swung the punching bag right off the chain and onto the floor.

Syaoran stared, amazed, while Sakura wiped sweat from her brow.

"_That_ felt good…" she whispered and grabbed her towel.

Syaoran blinked out of his amazement and sat down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sakura laughed and put down her water bottle. "I'm gonna need a lot more than a penny now, I just lost my job."

Syaoran was shocked. She was so good at what she did, how could she ever get fired? "Give me the number of your boss, I'll tell him to take you back. I can be _very_ persuasive…" he said almost ominously.

Sakura choked on her water. "NO!"

"No?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Let me clarify…I QUIT."

"Oh…" Syaoran said. "Why? I thought you loved it!"

"Yeah I did…until I found out my boss was a fricking letch who almost took advantage of me today."

"WHAT!" Syaoran roared, thankful nobody else was in the training area at the time, and Sakura winced, rubbing her ear. "Sorry, but heck, now he has Touya, Eriol, and me to take care of him, not to worry. Oh Yuki too, but he'll mainly just let Touya do it all…"

"Che, you don't have to." Sakura grumbled. "I already slapped him so hard my own ears were ringing, and now with me gone and his head journalist gone (Rika), I give it a week before his magazine goes down the drain."

"I give it two days…" Syaoran said confidently, already thinking of the connections he had he could pull strings with, but Sakura noticed his scheming look.

"Don't even think about interfering."

"Rats."

Sakura groaned and ran her fingers through her medium-length hair.

"I have enough money to last me for a few months more, but who knows how long it's gonna take me to find a new job…"

"Not to worry, just call Tomoyo. You remember how she said she was hiring."

Sakura froze.

"SYAORAN YOU'RE A GENIUS!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'm off to call now, see you around, my hero!" she yelled as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Syaoran just sat there, holding his cheek where she kissed it.

"…What was that?"

**-X-**

FAST FORWARD 2 MONTHS…FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

The betrothed couple, the dating couple (Eriol and Tomoyo), and the siblings found themselves at Syaoran and Meiling's apartment, sharing stories and laughing till their sides hurt.

"Out of curiosity, which one of you 4 in high school did you all think was gonna marry first? Cuz I definitely remember Meiling was last on the list!" Syaoran asked, a little curious.

Sakura and Meiling laughed and racked their brains.

"You're right, I was last…Rika was before me, and before her was Chiharu…so we all thought Kura here was gonna marry first! But wow…you have me getting married, Chi and Yamazaki engaged, and Rika dating Hiroshi, and you don't even have a boyfriend! Who would've thunk…"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah I remember! But why was it me?"

Eriol swirled his coffee around. "Wasn't it cuz you were seeing that guy? What was his name, Rei?"

"Oh my God, YES! I remember that guy! He was so in love with you, but then you broke it off with him, but you never told me why!" Meiling exclaimed, turning to look at Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously. _'Cuz I fell in love with your fiancée, and was gonna tell him but you beat me to it and he fell in love with you…'_ "I had my reasons…"

Soon her phone started to ring. Sakura dug for it in her bag.

"Moshi moshi? Sakura here," she answered.

"Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi, my name's Yanagisawa Naoko."

Sakura paused. "The headhunter?"

There was laughing over the line. "Yes, that's me. I've been sent to find you; I have a _very_ nice job offer for you,"

"Really? What is it?" she asked, going to another room for more privacy.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that you were offered a job from Gucci?"

"I would call you a liar and get you to tell me the truth!"

"Well Sakura-san, be prepared to call me a liar!"

Sakura froze. "Oh my GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed into the phone.

More laughing was heard. "You bet your little model ass I'm serious!"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" she screamed over and over, but then stopped. "…why am I sensing a 'but'?"

"Well…"

**-X-**

The people on the other side of the door were a little confused. They heard excited screams but then it died down to silence and murmuring. Finally the door opened to find a pale and shaky Sakura.

"Well?" Meiling asked, approaching her.

"…I was offered a job. I'd be modeling for Gucci!"

Tomoyo and Meiling screamed in excitement and hugged her, with cries of "congratulations!" and the guys just laughed and gave her a small applause, but Syaoran noticed something.

"…But?"

Sakura frowned and backed up, so she was looking at all of them, and gave a very small smile.

"It's in Paris…"

**-X-**

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a frown on her face. She barely got any sleep, trying her best to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. To say her friends reacted badly was an understatement. Meiling got angry, Tomoyo burst into tears, Eriol looked upset, Touya exploded, and Syaoran…she had never seen him look so disappointed at her. It really tore her apart. It was a fantastic job, she would fulfill her dreams, but the thing is she didn't want to leave her friends. However with they way they were being so unsupportive, she couldn't believe it. These were her friends and family, the least they could do was _pretend_ to support her.

She burst into fresh tears and slammed her head back into her pillow, but the phone rang. She lazily picked up.

"Hello…"

"Hey…"

Sakura froze at his voice. "Hey,"

"Look, I'm speaking for all of us when I apologize for our reactions yesterday, but it's just that we're all gonna miss you. You have to understand how everyone else feels. Tomoyo doesn't want one of her best friends and helpers to leave. Eriol and Meiling grew up with you, they've never been apart from you, and Meiling says that she never wants to be. Touya is gonna have his baby sister in a totally unknown country where she doesn't even speak the native language. And me…y-you're one of my closest friends, Saku, I don't wanna lose you either…"

Sakura had tears rolling down her face but kept silent.

"…B-but because I'm your friend, I'll support whatever decision you make. If you leave, we'll find some way to keep in touch!" he said, trying to sound bright.

Sakura let out a sob. "That's the kind of attitude I wanted to hear, but nobody else seems to get it! I want them to be supportive of me and understand how…_huge_ an opportunity this is! They're acting like I won't miss them or anything, they think this is some easy decision to make, but it's _just NOT_!" she sobbed into the phone and hugged her pillow close to her.

"…I understand, if that means anything."

Sakura smiled.

"Syaoran, those first two words you said meant the world to me. I'll find some other great opportunity somewhere around the bend…I'll stay."

**-X-**

_THE NEXT NIGHT: 2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING_

Once again, we find our little cherry blossom drunk at the same bar with the same bartender giving her worried looks.

"There's just TWO more days, Yuki. TWO MORE DAYS…" she sobbed, downing another drink.

Yuki sighed. He hated seeing her like this. He left the whole bottle on the table and let her do as she pleased and walked to the back to the phone.

"Yeah, you told me to call when she was here again? Yeah…ok see you then," he quietly whispered to the phone.

"Yuki--There's no more, would you be a doll and get another bottle?" cried a boozed up Sakura.

He sighed and sat down across from her, taking her hand. "Sakura…I hate seeing you like this, stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm such a FOOL!" she cried, burying her face in her arms. "I stayed because he asked me to! And now I have to watch them go down the aisle together in TWO DAYS…I stayed for him, Yuki, I stayed for _him_ and…" her body racked with sobs.

The door opened and a familiar man came in, and Yuki sighed in relief.

"Saku, it's time for you to go home!" he whispered cheerily.

"Why do you sound so goddamned CHEERFUL! Do you WANT me to leave!" Sakura demanded, still in her drunken stupor.

Strong hands lifted her up. "Come on, Sakura, I was told to take you home…"

"Syao?" she asked in recognition.

"Yeah, now let's go, I'll take you home."

"Okie," she said like a little kid, and allowed herself to lean on him as he bid Yuki goodbye.

They drove in silence after Sakura fell asleep in the back. Syaoran kept throwing worried glances back at her, and wordlessly picked her up and took her to her room after digging for her keys.

He took her to bed and carefully tucked her in, as she started to stir.

"Syao?" she murmured, still in her boozed-up state.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" she breathed before she blacked out.

**-X-**

Sakura once again in this fic opened her eyes to the gentle hammering of her head due to the overdose of alcohol the night before.

"Shit…" she mumbled once she realized she was hung over again.

Flipping over, she tried to get to sleep again, but swore when someone started rapping on her door non-stop.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY SHEESH!" she shrieked, but the rapping wouldn't stop. She stomped to the door and pulled it open. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" she snapped at whoever it was.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?"

Sakura winced at the volume and clutched her head.

"WHOAH, hello, loud voice, very pain…" she finished weakly, as she settled on the couch, rocking her head back and forth.

Syaoran slammed the door and paced back and forth in front of her, not knowing where to begin, so many thoughts were running through his head.

"WHY, SAKURA, WHY! I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY BEFORE YOU TOLD ME! I WAS GONNA MARRY THE PERFECT WOMAN WHO I LOVE, AND THEN I JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT THAT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS IN LOVE WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I TRIED TO DREAM OF MY PERFECT WEDDING LAST NIGHT? I SAW MYSELF SAYING 'I DO' AND THEN YOU BURSTING INTO TEARS!"

Sakura's eyes started to water, hearing his words in combination to her hangover.

"MY LIFE WAS **GREAT** BEFORE I FOUND OUT YOU LOVED ME!"

"WELL MY LIFE WAS _DANDY_ BEFORE I FOUND OUT I LOVED YOU, OK? IT'S NOT LIKE I **PLANNED** TO HAVE YOU FIND OUT!"

Syaoran said nothing and glared at her with bloodshot eyes.

"How long…"

"HOW LONG WHAT?" she snapped, in an irritable mood.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME?"

"STOP SCREAMING YOU FUCKTARD!" she screamed at him, and sat back down.

"How. Long." He demanded through gritted teeth.

Sakura tensed before she squeaked "Since Freshman year" and covered her ears.

"**_WHAT?_**"

"YOU SEE! THIS WAS EXACTLY THE REACTION I WAS TRYING TO AVOID!" she yelled.

Syaoran started pacing back and forth even faster, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"This is all your fault…everything is your fault…" he murmured, glaring at her.

Tears spilled out her eyes.

"WELL _I'M SORRY_, OKAY? DAMNIT, I'M FUCKING SORRY. _EVERYTHING_ IS MY FAULT. I'M SORRY FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, I'M SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR LIFE. I'M SORRY FOR WANTING TO KISS YOU SENSELESS EVERYTIME I EVEN _LOOK_ AT YOU!" She was crying openly by now, and hastily wiping away the tears that blurred her vision of him. "HELL WHILE I'M DECLARING EVERYTHING WRONG IN THE WORLD AS MY FAULT, MIGHT AS WELL BLAME WORLD WAR I ON ME RIGHT NOW!" she snapped.

Syaoran was silent, but gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Sakura now fell silent, as she had run out of steam and hugged herself, crying.

"…So what are we gonna do now?" he whispered, voice hoarse.

Sakura said nothing but stared down at her knees with blurred eyes.

"…Pretend nothing happened."

Syaoran whirled around to look at her, disbelief in his eyes. "You want me to forget that my best friend told me she's in love with me? You want me to pretend _nothing happened_? How can you just _do_ that? You expect to hide something so big from your best friend?"

Sakura's head shot up, eyes flashing

"I've hidden it for almost 10 years; I've gotten pretty damn good at it." She snapped, glaring. "I don't want to ruin the wedding of my best friends."

"Too late, you already have,"

Sakura winced, but said nothing. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"NO! We _must_ talk about this."

"There's nothing more to discuss."

Syaoran slammed the door so hard the picture frame next to it fell and crashed, causing Sakura to wince.

"How…do you expect me to look at you and not feel guilty and pain for just leaving you like this…?"

"We _have_ to," she snapped. Unless… "I have a solution, you'll never have to see me again…"

Syaoran was puzzled. "What the hell are you blabbering about…?"

"You never want to see me again, it's as simple as that, and I'll find a way."

"Don't you dare even _think_ about suicide…"

"It's like you don't even KNOW me! I'm not _stupid_, okay? I won't do something that crazy simply because my heart breaks everytime I look at you and her together…"

Syaoran said nothing, but suddenly grabbed her face and pressed his lips firmly and forcefully against hers. Sakura felt a jolt run down her spine at the contact, but once she snapped back to reality, she pushed him away, tears freely rolling down her face. She threw the door open and forcefully pushed him out, slamming the door shut. She locked it with a sob, and leaned her back against the door, sliding down to the floor as her body was racked with sobs.

**-X-**

Meiling got home later that afternoon, a huge smile on her face. She finally picked up her wedding dress, and was very pleased with what Tomoyo was able to whip up. She sat down on the couch and listened to her messages.

**_"You-have-1-message BEEP_"**

**"Mei? It's Kura…listen, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to the wedding…"**

Meiling froze and dropped the letters she was looking through, tears immediately springing to her eyes.

**"I'm off to my new job with Gucci, I gotta pack all day tomorrow and leave at noon the day after…I'm really sorry I won't be able to see your special day, as we always planned we would…I'm gonna miss you girl, but this is just something I gotta do…come visit me in Paris okay? Sayonara…"**

Meiling tried to see through her tears as she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door to her car, and sped off to the first place she could think of where she would find comfort.

Rapping on the door, she waited until it was opened by a handsome chocolate-haired man with bloodshot eyes. She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Mei? Mei, what's wrong, baby are you okay? Talk to me!" Syaoran cried in panic, pulling her inside.

"She's leaving…she promised…she promised she wouldn't…she's leaving us…she's not even gonna stay for my special day…" she sobbed, burying her head in his chest.

"Who?" Syaoran asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"One of the most important people to be there…Kura…why, Saku, why?" she sobbed.

Syaoran felt the color drain from his face as she gripped his fiancée, trying to comfort her.

_'Sakura what the hell are you trying to pull…'_

**-X-**

Syaoran immediately rushed to Sakura's house once again and rapped on her door like a madman.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA YOU'RE OPENING THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he roared, banging harder.

"What do you want _now?_" cried the annoyed voice inside.

"I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU CALLED MEILING?"

"I'm leaving. I made a call, and Gucci still wants me."

Syaoran stared at her in shock, followed by fury.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT! YOU _PROMISED_ YOU'D STAY!"

"I promised that before I ruined your life…" she replied quietly.

Syaoran was silent, but then rapped on the door further. "OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW SAKURA!"

"Why should I, Li, you said you wouldn't be able to look at me anymore without feeling, guilty, and I wouldn't want that to happen because of me…"

He groaned and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, tugging a bit before he sat down, leaning his back against the door. He felt a pang in his heart hearing her call him by last name. They never did that to each other…

"Please, Sakura, let me talk to you…"

"No,"

"Please don't make me beg…"

"HA! Li Syaoran has too much pride, he'd never beg. At least not the one I knew…" she snapped.

"It was the Syaoran you knew that you fell in love with, and if I'm not the Syaoran you knew, then you can let me in…" he pleaded, closing his eyes.

"Why is it such a big deal to talk to me anyway?" she asked, after sitting in silence for 10 minutes.

"I want you to reconsider…"

"Why is that?"

"You're hurting so many people in doing this…"

"And saving three people from heartbreak. You, me, and Mei."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You and Meiling because then she'll never have to know about this little secret and have to deal with the fact her best friend loves her husband. Me so I'll never have to see you again and fall in love with you again."

Syaoran glared at the porch overhang of her house.

"Meiling was crying when she heard your message. I've never seen her cry so much before, and I didn't like it. You're killing her inside by leaving and breaking the age-old promise you two forged together. You didn't even give her a real reason either, she's currently hating herself thinking it's something she did."

"Well you can pass on the message from me that it's not her fault. Like everything, it's mine. Tell her I'm sorry but this is just something I gotta do."

"Tell her yourself, and you _don't_ have to do this."

"Yes I do. I'm going to bed, goodbye Li."

Syaoran heard footsteps fading away and swore. He jumped up and walked to his car and drove away, swirling of emotions.

_Guilt. _

_Pain. _

_Anger._

…_Heartbreak._

**-X-**

The next day, Sakura unplugged all her phones and turned off her cell phone. She didn't answer the door, she just kept packing. Syaoran and Meiling had saved her the task of telling everyone else, they told everyone, and they were all furious at her. Sakura cried everytime she heard someone knock on her door, cried every second she packed, but wouldn't allow herself to open the door.

Syaoran dropped by practically every hour, sometimes with Meiling, sometimes without. Tomoyo and Eriol dropped by at least three times together, and Touya screamed at her through the door for two hours straight but left.

That evening, everything was packed. Her ticket sat with her passport and travel papers on the kitchen table along with her carry-on luggage. Her boxes were already sent over to be shipped. Sakura switched on her phone to find 30 missed calls and 54 new messages, but she ignored them all. She hit speed-dial 3 and waited for the person to pick up.

**-X-**

The owner of the household wearily picked up the phone from the bedside table.

"Hello…" the voice was cracked and hoarse from all the tears shed and yells issued that day.

_"Mei?"_

Tears rolled down her face.

"What do you want now?" she murmured.

_"I…just wanted to wish you a lifetime of happiness ahead…I'm so sorry I can't make it to your wedding day…"_

"Bull. We promised each other we'd be there for each other on our big days _together_, how would that be if you're not even going? I know that if it were you getting married, I would even pull myself through a coma just to be there for you. I don't break promises and up until last night I thought you were the same!" yelled Meiling through her sobs, but Sakura said nothing over the line.

_"…I'm sorry, Mei, I really am. This…is just something I gotta do…"_

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LIAR, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE, KINOMOTO!" the Chinese girl snapped bitingly.

Silence on the other end.

_"…I understand…I'm sorry, Rae-san…Goodbye, I wish you all my happiness…"_

A click was heard as she hung up, and Meiling sobbed harder as she threw the phone on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs and cried herself to sleep.

**-X-**

Sakura walked out the next morning. It was Meiling's wedding day, and she set off bright and early to the airport. The cab she called was there waiting for her as she climbed in, putting a few things in the trunk. She looked back on her house, a sad smile on her face.

"Sayonara, Japan…" she murmured as she watched the bright yellow building fade away

Five minutes after she left, a black Porsche pulled up, the driver sighing in relief when she saw the silver car still there.

She ran up to the door and knocked on the door rapidly, not caring if she was still asleep.

"SAKURA IT'S MEILING. YOU OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! HEY!" she called, but got no response. She rubbed her blood-shot eyes and glared at the door in fury. "THAT'S IT, I'M KNOCKING DOWN YOUR DOOR!" she yelled, as she threw herself against it, but was surprised to find it unlocked. She stared in shock as she ran inside to find everything…gone.

She swore at the sinking feeling in her chest as she stepped in and found a note on the floor.

_'Minna,_

_I'm really sorry for just leaving, but this is just something I gotta do. I'd say I'll keep in touch but you all probably hate me right now, so I won't bother…For what it's worth, I love you guys, I don't think I'll ever find such great friends as you all have been to me. Sayonara, everyone! I'll miss you all tons! Rae-san and Li-kun, I wish you two the best today! (No hard feelings, you two were very upset, I can understand) Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-kun, have a nice relationship ahead. Onii-chan, I leave the house for you to deal with, and you get my car too, now you have a ride even with me gone. Everyone, I'll miss you…_

_-Kinomoto Sakura'_

Meiling swore as she dropped to her knees.

_'I was too late…'_ she thought, tears rolling down her face, punching the ground as she sobbed.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…and to say I was sorry and didn't mean the things I said to her…" she sobbed, lying on the floor. Sitting up while still shaking, she dialed Tomoyo's number.

_"Moshi moshi,"_ she answered, almost lazily.

"She left…" Meiling sobbed.

Silence.

_"I'll tell everyone else. You just get to the shop…"_

"Okay…"

**-X-**

Less than five minutes later, Meiling made it to the store and Tomoyo led her to the store's personal salon. Meiling handed her the letter, and Tomoyo nodded, saying she'd call the rest of them right now. Meiling sighed in relief, thanked her, and tried her best to relax as people started to help her prepare for her wedding day.

Tomoyo sighed and prepared herself for the worst three phone calls she'd ever have to make. She decided to call the groom first.

After dialing the number, she waited three rings before he picked up.

_"Hello…"_ he mumbled sleepily.

"Gomen, Li-kun, did I wake you up?"

_"Daidouji? Yeah, but it was time I got up anyway…what's up?"_

"She left." Inside, Tomoyo scolded herself for her bluntness, but it couldn't be helped. This was the best way.

_"…W-what? No way, sh-she couldn't have!"_ Syaoran was panicky. She wouldn't leave like that…would she?

"She left this morning, Meiling dropped by her house to apologize and everything was gone, and she left a note…"

_"…really."_

"Yeah…I have to call Eriol and her brother now, I'm sorry…come to the shop later to read the letter, I don't feel right reading it aloud…"

_"…yeah…okay…see you later…"_

Tomoyo frowned at how distant he sounded, but expected it. The moment she looked at them, she knew Syaoran and Sakura were hopelessly in love with each other…just too terrified to admit it to each other or to anyone else.

"…One down, two to go."

**-X-**

Syaoran let the phone slip out of his hands when he hung up.

_"She left…"_ kept echoing in his mind.

He felt a pang in his chest, but didn't know what it was. He got up and pulled on a simple shirt and jeans to go to Tomoyo's shop. Once he arrived, he noticed Eriol, Yamazaki (groomsman), and Touya were already there, looking very bummed out indeed.

He sat down and Tomoyo walked out, a letter in her hand. Each man read over the letter, and Syaoran felt another pang in his chest.

_'Damnit why did you have to be so bloody understanding…'_ he swore, angry at her and himself. He said nothing but stomped out, a deep frown on his face. Touya followed, inner turmoil flashing through his eyes. Tomoyo stared after them and turned back to Yamazaki and Eriol. She grasped her boyfriend's hand tightly. He responded with a squeeze of his own.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…he was supposed to fall in love with Sakura-chan…this is all wrong…" Tomoyo murmured.

Eriol said nothing but wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I know, I know…"

Yamazaki stared down at his hands.

_'Sakura…if only you knew how he was right now…'_

**-X-**

Meiling sat in front of the vanity, her hair and makeup complete. She sighed wearily and made her way to her dress. It was beautiful, no doubt, but something just felt…wrong.

"This isn't right…this is all wrong…" she murmured quietly, running a finger down her dress, "Sakura…I need your advice more than ever right now…"

**-X-**

Touya stared at the tux he was supposed to wear when he walked the young woman down the aisle. He knew this girl her whole life, and she was best friends with his sister.

Still, something felt strange about walking her down the aisle today. Several things seemed out of place.

"Something's gonna happen today…I can feel it…"

**-X-**

Syaoran put on the finishing touches on his tie, brushing off a bit of imaginary lint off his shoulder. He frowned at his reflection.

He was supposed to be _happy_. He was finally marrying the woman he's been seeing for 7 years…they were finally going to seal their lives together forever.

_But why wasn't he happy?_

Thoughts drifted back to Sakura.

_Why did he feel pain every time he thought about her?_

They were just friends, right? He didn't feel this bad when he left Hong Kong, left his family, left his friends…why was this girl affecting him so much?

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he called

"It's me!" Yamazaki yelled, "Everything's set and ready to go. Time to make your grand entrance!"

Syaoran frowned and sighed.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He took one last look in the mirror, "…could it be…" he shook his head, turned his heel and left.

_'Could it be I'm really in love with her too?'_

**-X-**

Meiling stood at the door at the ready. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. In a minute, she would be walking down the aisle with her best friend's brother to the man she was to marry, with hundreds of eyes staring at her.

She felt someone come up next to her.

"Ready?"

She looked up to Touya's warm eyes, which were filled with pride, a little bit of pain, and another unreadable expression.

She took his offered arm and gave the biggest smile she could muster, which was really quite weak.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

**-X-**

Syaoran watched from the altar as Touya and his bride made their way towards him. Touya had a casual smirk on his face, and walked with confidence but also a little hesitant. Meiling had the tiniest of smiles on her face, her steps small and unsteady. Syaoran couldn't help but notice how Meiling and Touya looked better suited for each other than Syaoran was.

Syaoran looked at her face, into her eyes.

_'This isn't right…'_ thought nearly everyone at the wedding.

The priest cleared his throat ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" he started, and continued with the rest of the opening he was told to say.

While he was talking, Meiling and Syaoran looked deep into each others' eyes, frowning.

_This isn't right…_

"Do you, Rae Meiling, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Meiling paused for a minute, shaking.

_This isn't right…_

_'But I love this man…I can't live without him…'_

With all the confidence in the world, the brightest smile on her face, she looked Syaoran in the eye.

"No."

She heard gasps all around her but all she saw was Syaoran's stunned face.

All she could do was laugh.

"I can't marry you. I know my heart…belongs somewhere else…" she gave a pointed glance at Touya, who sat stunned in the front seat next to Syaoran's mother and sisters, "…I know yours does too."

With a smile, she graciously pulled him in a huge hug.

"…go after her, Syao. You and I are free from each other…"

Syaoran stood there, stunned and dumbly nodded, gave her a small hug, a kiss on the cheek, and dashed down the aisle, where the limo was waiting to take him to the airport.

Meiling turned to the audience and gave a huge grin.

"I'm sorry, I know you all came to see a wedding, but there's still gonna be a party! We paid for a dinner for 300 people, and we're still gonna have that!" she announced, smiling, "and tonight we're gonna celebrate a big near-mistake. LET'S GO!" she yelled, jumping off the altar.

Everyone laughed and left to their cars to get to the hotel. Meiling made her way to Touya who was waiting for her.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same for me. I'll wait for you to love me like I love you…"

He smiled and captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"And to think I thought it was one-sided…" he murmured, causing Meiling to squeal and throw her arms around him, leaning in for another, longer kiss.

**-X-**

Syaoran ran to the counter.

"I need a ticket for the next direct flight to Paris," he panted.

The lady at the counter frowned.

"I'm sorry, but the only seat left on that flight is first class-"

"Fine, just book it for me," he snapped, handing her his Passport and credit card.

As she typed away, Syaoran stared up at the ceiling.

_'Just wait, Saku, I'm coming for you…'_

**-X-**

_**One year later…**_

"Okay Ms. Avalon, just this one last picture and you're free to go!" yelled the photographer in French.

"Okay!" she answered, putting the happy mask back on. With one last click, Sakura stood up to her full height and let the mask fall once more to the emotionless face she held now.

She didn't remember when was the last time she truly smiled…she probably left that back in Japan along with her friends and family.

She had cut off all contact with everyone back in Japan. Once she arrived in Paris, she set off to get her name changed to Cherie Avalon, and became fast friends with Yanagisawa Naoko. She set off at her new job immediately and became a hit in France.

"Nao? I'm done for the day, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called, relating back to her mother-tongue. Naoko was on the phone, but gave a thumb up and a wave goodbye as she left.

Sakura drove to a nearby café and ordered a drink. As she waited, she didn't notice 2 pairs of eyes watching her intently. She paid for her drink and left, climbing into her car and driving to the small penthouse she bought with her very nice salary.

After watching a movie, she felt restless and decided to take a walk. Once she made it downstairs to the apartment lobby, she was followed.

She walked along the Seine, ignoring all the snogging couples around her and sighed, staring out into the sunset.

"Madmoiselle Avalon?"

"Oui?" She asked, turning around to find a very attractive man in a business suit and sunglasses. Her heart twinged in pain as she thought his unruly brown hair reminded her of a certain someone back in Japan.

"I've finally found you…" came the murmuring of Japanese. Her head shot up, in shock and disbelief as he removed his sunglasses to reveal piercing amber eyes swirling with emotions and shining with tears.

Sakura's eyes widened and in that one moment she recognized him, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Syaoran…" she murmured.

They said nothing more. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he were afraid she'd run off again. Sakura cried freely in his chest as she fell in love with the man all over again.

"Please…don't leave me again…promise me…"

_'Promise…'_

Suddenly, she pulled away and pushed him away from her.

"You're married to my best friend and you come here to find me? What kind of a husband are you?" she screamed at him, not caring about the strange looks she got from other couples.

"Meiling and I never got married…"

She froze and stared at him in shock. His expression was unreadable, but she knew he was telling the truth. But alas, her temper got the best of her yet again.

"YOU BASTARD YOU LEFT HER AT THE ALTAR!"

Syaoran gave a small smile, but it vanished as soon as it came.

"It's like you don't even know me…" he repeated those words back to her, "She called it off in front of everyone…she's now the proud fiancée of Kinomoto Touya…and I've been searching for you ever since."

Sakura didn't know what to think. She didn't get the chance to. All this new information overwhelmed her as she felt the world spinning before it all went black.

**-X-**

Green eyes groggily opened to find a rather unfamiliar room.

"What the furk?"

"Ah, you're awake,"

Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran there, looking rather tired but smiling nonetheless.

"I've been watching you for a week now…I have nearly every magazine with you in it…but why is it that you never truly smiled?"

Sakura was about to object, but Syaoran held up a hand to stop her, "You smiled. Of course you did. But it wasn't the real smile of the Sakura I knew. What happened to that glimmer in your eyes?"

Sakura frowned as she sat up and glanced at him sadly.

"I'm afraid I left that in Japan…I haven't given a real smile in a whole year…"

Syaoran frowned and sat on the bed next to her, "Why's that?"

She gave him a small, sad, but genuine smile.

"You were the only one who could make me smile."

"So smile for me now…"

Sakura shook her head, "Not until you answer me one question…why have you been looking for me?"

Syaoran lifted her chin to his face and leaned in for a sweet kiss. His lips brushed the ones he had been dreaming about for the past year. He was hesitant at first, lips merely brushing hers. Soon he gently placed his tongue over hers, asking for entrance. She slowly parted her lips with a moan and deepened the kiss. Both let all their feelings towards each other into that one passionate kiss, until they broke apart, faces flushed.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Because I love you, and I swear to God I will never ever hurt you again."

Sakura felt tears roll down her face hearing the three words she'd been waiting to hear from his lips for years. She pulled him in tighter, face burying into his shoulder.

"…Feeling in the mood to give me that smile?"

Sakura broke the hug temporarily, and for the first time in a year, she gave a genuine smile.

"You've just made me the happiest woman in the world, just hearing those words…"

Syaoran smiled and pulled her in again. She complied and clung onto him, never wanting to let go.

"Promise me…" he whispered fiercely, "promise me that if I forgive you now and prepare to love you forever that you'll never leave me or the others ever again…"

"Of course I promise you idiot…it's like you don't even know me…" she hissed back, placing butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

"Good…Meiling and Tomoyo are all ready to have a wedding; they're just waiting for you…"

"And I'm gonna be there…I'm never leaving you all again…leaving was the stupidest mistake I ever made, and I'll never do that again…"

"Good, but you should know they're having a double wedding, and all of us are just hoping to make it a triple wedding…"

Sakura froze and stared into his eyes.

"Are you asking…?"

Syaoran's face broke out in his boyish grin, "Kinomoto Sakura, make me the happiest man alive?"

**-X-**

_**Epilogue**_

_Sakura transferred back to Japan the week after, and was offered another great job where she could still continue to model. She was happily reunited with her friends and family, who naturally forgave her and each also made her swear never to leave again. Three months later, Syaoran and Sakura were finally married, at the same time Tomoyo and Eriol, and Meiling and Touya. To sum it all up, everyone lived happily ever after )_

_**THE END**_

SIXTEEN PAGES! Definitely the longest thing I've ever written.


End file.
